Lírio
by Tinty Black Potter
Summary: Adinvinhe Quem Está Sentado Embaixo Da Capa De Invisibilidade? ::James resolve dar um presente de despedida do 5º ano para Lily::


**Oi gente! Tudo bom? Pois é... essa não é minha primeira Fic, mais é a única que eu postei. Haha. Mentira. Já postei uma em outra conta, bastante gente leu, mais o site bloqueou aquela conta e eu tive que fazer esta. **

**Bom, aqui está a Fic, espero que gostem.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mischief Managed!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eu corria pelo corredor atrás do pomo de ouro que eu tinha afanado de Filch num Natal.

Isso fazia 2 anos.

Assim que o agarrei sorri e baguncei os cabelos com um movimento da cabeça.

Um braço passou pelos meus ombros.

Sorri e olhei para o meu melhor amigo.

- Prongs, Prongs – disse Sirius.

Sorri ainda mais.

- O que você quer Padfoot? – falei colocando o pomo no bolso da calça.

- Não posso abraçar meu melhor amigo? – disse ele fingindo ofensa.

Olhei pra ele com uma sombrancelha levantada.

- Ok – disse ele olhando pra baixo – Me empresta dois galeões?

- Para...? – falei.

- Tiffany aceitou ir pro passeio final de Hogsmeade comigo. – ele sorriu.

Suspirei e tirei duas moedas de ouro do bolso e lhe entreguei.

Sirius sorriu e me deu um tapinha nas costas.

- Valeu James – disse ele.

Neguei com a cabeça e subi para o meu dormitório e me joguei na cama.

Peguei o pomo e o deixei flutuando na frente dos meus olhos.

Remus apareceu.

- Oh! – disse ele – Olá James.

- Oi Moony – respondi.

- Brincando com o pomo de novo? Devo dizer que estou surpreso, achei que para o último dia de aula você estaria infernizando o Snape.

- Nah! – falei – A Evans vai estar com ele. Não quero que ela me veja fazendo essas coisas. Marlene me disse no último jogo que ela me acha um otário.

Remus riu.

- Não é só a Lene que vê essas coisas.

Agarrei o pomo e ele fechou as asas.

O guardei no bolso.

Virei de lado na cama.

Remus estava guardando suas coisas.

- Vai pra sua casa?

- Vou – disse – Papai achou um lugar pra eu ficar durante a Lua Cheia, exceto isso eles me querem por perto – disse ele com uma careta.

- Melhor sua família que a do Pads.

- É – disse Remus com um suspiro.

Ele terminou de arranjar suas coisas.

- E você James, vai pra onde?

Não respondi.

- Depois que papai e mamãe morreram, não tenho pra onde ir. Acho que mesmo assim vou pra casa. Eu e Pads.

Remus assentiu.

- Apareço por lá um dia – disse ele levantando a mão.

Bati nela.

- Até mais Moony – eu falei.

Peter estava na sala comunal, só restou eu e Pads, e ele estaria em Hogsmeade.

Eu não.

Ele tinha falsificado a assinatura da mãe, mais eu não tive toda essa coragem.

Minha mãe importava mais pra mim, do que a dele importava pra ele.

Suspirei e me pus de pé no quarto.

Fui até o campo de Quidditch e voei um pouco.

O ar estava gelado e caía um pouco de neve.

Mas nem a neve me impediu de ver uma garota sentada num banco do jardim de Hogwarts.

Minha mão foi para meu cabelo e eu o despenteei.

Engoli em seco, pensando se deveria descer ou não.

Tive uma idéia.

Evans nunca me aceitaria sentado do seu lado.

Voei até a janela do meu quarto.

- _Accio capa!_ – falei.

Ela veio voando até minha mão.

Desci com a vassoura até uma arvore próxima de Evans.

Deixei a vassoura no chão e joguei a capa por cima de mim e comecei a andar.

Me sentei ao seu lado prendendo a respiração.

Então quando tive certeza que não toquei nela, e que nada do que eu havia feito tinha chamado sua atenção eu a observei.

Vestindo um sobretudo bege por cima de uma blusa cashmere verde. Usava uma calça jeans e tinha seu malão ao seu lado no chão. Sua coruja de igreja, chamada Clare, empinada em cima de seu malão.

Seus cabelos vermelhos caindo sobre um ombro. Ele usava uma boina arroxeada.

Ela estava inclinada sobre um livro e segurava uma pena com a pontinha encostada nos lábios. Seus olhos verdes seguiam as linhas.

Sorri.

No final do ano passado eu realmente tinha admitido que estava apaixonado, por causa que eu necessitava da presença dela.

Tive uma idéia.

Tirei a varinha do bolso e apontei para o meu próprio colo.

Fiz aparecer um lírio branco, em perfeito estado.

Com um feitiço, fiz ele brilhar. E então sussurrei bem baixinho.

- _Vingardium Leviosa._

A flor flutuou pra fora da capa e parou na minha frente.

Isso chamou a atenção de Lily.

Ela olhou assustada.

Depois ainda assustada, sorriu.

Ela ergueu a mão e pegou a flor.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu seu perfume.

Sorri ainda mais.

- É linda!

- Lily! – chamou alguém.

Ela olhou pro outro lado.

Emmeline, Dorcas, Marlene e Alice estavam paradas ali num corredor do castelo.

Emmeline tinha seus cachos loiros perfeitamente escovados. Marlene é obvio, tinha os cabelos soltos no formato de um leque. Alice que tinha cortado os cabelos loiros curtos, na altura do queixo, usava uma boina e Dorcas tinha os longos cabelos loiros soltos.

Lily sorriu, fechou o livro e correu na direção delas, ainda segurando a flor.

Esperei ela desaparecer para poder tirar a capa.

Sorri.

Montei na vassoura e fui para o meu dormitório pegar meu malão.

.

.

.

Eu estava parado dentro da minha cabine do expresso de Hogwarts ouvindo Sirius contar em malditos mínimos detalhes sobre sua noite anterior com Tiffany.

- Ahh Prongs! – disse ele uma hora – aquela menina é viciada em mordidas...

Franzi o rosto.

Remus olhava pra Sirius com nojo e Peter dormia.

Lily Evans passou em frente a nossa cabine. Detalhe: Com a flor na mão.

Levantei com um salto.

- Tenho que fazer isso – murmurei pra mim mesmo.

- Ei James! – disse Sirius nervoso por eu cortar ele, mas graças a Merlin, Remus percebeu o que eu ia fazer e segurou Sirius no lugar sorrindo pra mim encorajadamente.

Suspirei e sai da cabine.

- Evans! – chamei.

Ela se virou, quando viu quem era ficou meio nervosa. Franziu as sombrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

- Sim? – disse ela.

Por um momento me deixei levar por sua voz, mas no outro pisquei e voltei a realidade.

- Eu... eu queria saber... se... – comecei.

- Se...? – ela incentivou.

- Nada – falei sorrindo – só queria falar com você antes de irmos embora para Londres.

Ela assentiu devagar.

- Ok.

Ela se virou e continuou andando.

Antes que minha coragem desaparecesse, eu falei.

- Já descobriu quem estava sentado embaixo da capa de invisibilidade?

Ela parou no lugar e se virou pra mim.

- Que? – disse Marlene sem entender nada – Do que você está falando James?

Lily levantou a mão para calar a amiga por um momento.

- Lene? – disse ela – será que poderia me esperar na nossa cabine?

Marlene assentiu e conduziu o resto das garotas.

Lily observou elas se afastarem e se virou pra mim.

- Era você? – ela perguntou. Levantou a mão com a flor e olhou pra ele e depois pra mim de novo – Você me enviou isso?

Assenti.

- Não jogue fora – falei – não quero chamar você pra sair... quero dizer! Quero! Eu quero sair com você! Mais não me entenda mal! Não agora! Não... Eu... Eu só enviei a flor pro que quis!

Ela riu da minha confusão, mais logo pois a mão em cima da boca, pra não me deixar perceber que eu a divertia.

Ela sorriu sem mostrar os dentes pra mim.

- Ela é linda – disse ela de novo.

Assenti.

Peguei a flor de sua mão e olhei pra ela.

- É... Linda... – coloquei a flor em seu cabelo.

O que ela nunca saberia seria que eu não chamei a _flor_ de linda, chamei _ela._

Lily não tirou a flor dali e não fez qualquer outra coisa.

Resolvi entrar na cabine.

Abri a porta.

- James? – chamou ela.

- Sim? – me virei ansiosamente.

Ela fez uma careta triste.

- Sinto muito pelos seus pais...

- Ahh – falei. Assenti. Me virei de novo pra a cabine.

- James? – chamou ela de novo.

- Sim? - Virei pra ela ansiosamente... de novo.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada pelo lírio.

Ela pegou minha mão, deu um aperto fraquinho e rapidamente a soltou.

A esperança dentro de mim cresceu como uma criança feliz.

Assenti sorrindo abertamente.

- De nada.

Com isso ela acenou um tchau e foi pra sua cabine.

Fique parado ali como um bobão até conseguir mexer minhas pernas e me fazer entrar na cabine.

.

.

.

**Eaí? Gostaram?**

**Se não gostaram, se gostaram, se apenas quiserem deixar um comentário, se adicionarem como Favorite, se adicionarem como Favorite Author, se odiaram e querem que eu morra: me enviem uma Review. **

**AOKSAOPKSOPAKSOPKA**

**Brincadeira, mas vai lá gente, comenta aí..**

**Beijos, até a próxima!**


End file.
